Opposites Attract
by Writer By The Sea
Summary: The Gundam Pilots and the Magic Knights team up to save their world, with a little bit of romance and a lot of humor. Please review.Status:On hold
1. The Revenge of the Pancake Batter

Opposites Attract

Opposites Attract

Chapter One

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Hikaru yelled as she walked into Umi's room to open the blinds. In filtered tiny streams of warm sunlight, falling onto Umi's face. 

"Ugh, close those blinds Umi groaned as she covered her face with the sheet to shield keep the bright sunlight from reaching her blue eyes.

Fuu walked by with a cheery grin, "Hey you two! Come on breakfast is ready." Umi and Hikaru noticed the large amount of pancake batter that decorated her face, hair, and clothing. The stared at her.

"Whoa…what happened to you?" Umi asked. She looked at her fellow knight in shock, half scared to discover the truth. 

"I made pancakes!" Fuu replied happily.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" Mokona screamed as it ran away from a mountain of pancake batter following her. The white marshmallowey creature bounced down the wooden hallway.

"What in the world!" Umi yelled as she finally jumped out of the bed. She ran to the door to look down the hall. "Fuu what did you do?" she asked as she watched Mokona bounce down the stairs.

"I told you I made pancakes," Fuu replied.

"How?" Umi asked. She was afraid if she really wanted to know.

"Well first, I made the batter," Fuu though for a moment. She was recalling what she did next. "The I put the batter into the microwave."

The other magic knights sweat dropped. "Why?" Umi asked trying her hardest to keep her voice from revealing her anger.

Fuu looked slightly hurt, noticing the tone Umi was trying not to use. "Well I don't know how to use the oven or the stove." Fuu was hoping something could save her from this predicament she had fallen into.

"PUU!" Mokona bounced into the doorway. It was dripping with pancake batter that was forming puddles on the floor. The yellowish brown thick substance clung to her white fur. 

Hikaru picked up the dirty creature. "Mokona let's get you cleaned up. You can help me clean up the house."

"PUU!" Mokona nodded its head in agreement.

***

"We have to find that ship again," Hiiro stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" a loud screech pierced the calm air. It even made the nanashi, in another room, and perfect soldier wince. Ririna ran into the room. "Does this skirt make my butt look fat?" 

"Why are you asking me?" Hiiro replied. He was hiding his annoyance. "How did you get one here?" his monotone voice came back quickly.

"WOW! HIIIIIRRRRRRRROOO look at the beautiful scenery!" Ririna quickly changed the subject. She pulled Hiiro to her side of the vehicle as the pilot tried his best to continued driving the ship. 

"Let go," Hiiro tried to yanked his arm away from her. He struggled to hold onto the controls with one hand. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo walked into the room. 

"What's going on weak onna?" Wufei asked. He grabbed the wall as the ship tilted a little too much.

"Well it is clear to see that Ririna has her firm grasp on Hiiro's arm," Quatre stated the facts that everyone could see clearly. A sweat drop appeared over most everyone's head.

"We can see that," Trowa replied. Suddenly, everyone fell from their perch as they crashed.

***

Hikaru looked up while she was drying the white marshmallow puff. "What was that?"

"Puu?" Mokona looked around in confusion.

The three magic knights and the white puff ran outside to see what had happened. "WHOA!" Umi cried out as they all saw a smoking ship in their front yard. 


	2. The Pancake fight

Opposites Attract  
Chapter two  
  
" What is that thing?" yelled Umi looking at the strange   
bent up ship. Just then the three, Umi, Hikaru and Fuu hear   
five to six people scream from inside of the ship.   
"HELP!" the Knights race over to help whoever or   
whatever is inside of the ship, to see that Mokona is already   
over there helping them up from under the rocks and rubble.  
"Puu Puu " Mokona says as it lifts the biggest rock he   
can which is keeping someone from getting out. As he lifts it a   
young lady steps out.  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, what cute bunny   
rabbit!" Relina says squeezing Mokona as hard as she   
possibly can.  
" UGH, Puu, UGH!" Mokona says while trying to   
breath.  
"Hey let go of Mokona!" Hikaru said as she snatched   
the bunny away from Relina, " and he's not a bunny rabbit!"  
" Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Hiirio   
says holding up a gun.  
" Oh, gomen, I'm Hikaru, this is Fuu and that's Umi."   
Hikaru says politely, " We live here."   
" O" Hiirio said as he lowered the gun down to his side.  
" Here come inside to rest it looks like you had a lot of   
trouble today," said Fuu as she showed her guests into the   
house.  
" Would you like some tea Mr.…um…"Hikaru   
muttered  
" Hiirio cal me Hiirio" said Hiirio proudly, " and this is   
Duo, Trowa, Wuffi, and Quatre, and yes we'd love some tea."  
"Hey Hiirio what about me?" Relina whined  
" Oh yeah that's Relina" Hiirio said annoyed while he   
sipped his tea. The rest of the night the ten of them, including   
Mokona, sipped their tea and chatted. When everyone was   
satisfied they went to bed.   
  
*********  
  
Some where on the far side of Cephro. "Master should I   
get the ship ready?" said a mysterious figure.  
" No first we must locate the Gundum pilots, then we   
will get our ship ready," Said the master of the mysterious   
figure.  
"Yes master," said the mysterious figure.  
  
*********  
Later, back at the knights' house. "Puu, Puu" Mokona   
said to Wuffi.  
" Ahhhhh! Get away you little bunny rabbit monster!"   
Wuffi screamed.   
" Awww! what a cute little thing come her Mokona!"   
Relina called as she reached out for Mokona.  
"Puuuuuuuuuu!" Mokona screamed as he ran away   
and hid from Relina.  
" Leave Mokona alone and eat these pancakes," Fuu  
said as she set a plate of pancakes in front of everyone   
else. " They're the best on this whole planet," she said with a   
cheery grin on her face and when she went to reach to grab a   
pancake, but they were all gone. All the pancakes were on the   
plates of the Gundum pilots. " Why did you eat them all?"   
Fuu screamed then she grabs for the sausage but right when   
she's about to get the last one is reached for by Trowa. "Fine   
eat all the breakfast why don't you?"  
" Oh you really don't mind cool!" thanks.  
" I was kidding stupid!" Fuu yelled at Trowa  
"But we're your guests!" Trowa yelled  
"Fine, you can eat it all," Fuu said with a tensed   
thought in her mind. She walked away into the hallway, and   
when nobody was looking, or at least she didn't think so, she   
slid down into the corner and started to blush.  
" So you have a little crush on Trowa, eh?" Umi said   
with a smirk on her face.   
" Huh? What where did you get that idea?" Fuu said   
with a guilty look on her face.  
" Don't worry, I have a crush on someone too,"   
Umi said with a smile on her face.  
"Who?" Fuu asked wanting to know.  
" You'll find out in time," Umi answered and walked   
into the dark hallway. Hmmm, Umi's right I do like Trowa,   
but does he feel the same towards me?  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey peeps some body asked for me to reveal the couples so I   
did reveal one but only one. ^_^ 


	3. The two blushing beauties

Opposites Attract  
Chapter 3  
" Lady Fuu are you all right?" Quatre said lending his hand to help her up.  
" Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Fuu replied taking his hand, " Thank-you Quatre."  
" Think nothing of it, would you like to come have breakfast now? Some of us  
pitched in to make it up to you." Quatre said showing her to the kitchen on  
the table was a plate of pancakes and two sausage links.  
" Why thank-you but you really didn't have to," Fuu said as she sat down   
in awe at how good it looked.  
" It was Trowa's idea, you should really be thanking him, but i'm afraid  
that he has gone on a walk," Quatre said his eyes staring at the floor.  
Fuu started to eat the pancakes and sausage links. While Fuu was cleaning her  
plate from her breakfast, Trowa walked in door.  
" Oh, hello Trowa," Fuu said with a bright smile on her face, " how was your walk? peaceful?"  
" Why yes thank-you," Trowa said not looking at her while she stared at him then turned  
,and continued to wash the dishes. " Fuu, listen I'm sorry for what happened this morning, I didn't  
mean to yell at you."  
" That's quite alright I shouldn't have yelled at you either you're right you're the guests and I   
could have made some more for myself," Fuu said whipping off her hands. As Trowa walked into the   
hallway opening, " Trowa! thank-you for making me breakfast that was really sweet and I appreciated   
it very much thank-you."  
" You're quite welcome, I like to cook for pretty girls," then Trowa left the room with Fuu trapped  
where she was standing not able to move over the compliment the she just received.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you found the Gundum ship yet Edgar?" asked Kilpmar sitting on his throne.  
" No, we have not found the Gundum ship yet, my lord," Edgar answered  
"THEN GO AND FIND IT YOU IDIOT!" screamed Kilpmar  
" y..y...yes my lord," Edgar said as he scurried away frightened at his master's out rage on him.  
" Stupid Edgar can't he do anything?" Kilpmar said hitting his glass of wine off of his armrest,  
" don't you worry Gundum pilots we will find you, you can count on that, mwhahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Ahhhhh, where is my gun where is my gun?" Hiirio said in panic  
" Right here Mr. Hiirio sir, as a welcome gift I polished and cleaned it for you," Umi said as she   
presented his gun to him, it was clean and sparkling.  
" Why thank-you Umi no one has ever had the courage and kindness to take my gun and clean it for  
me, thank-you." Hiirio said amazed how well she did.  
" Think nothing of it, I was happy to help," Umi said with a smile on her face.  
With that she walked off to her room thinking about how she had made him happy. Back in his room  
Hiirio was thinking, " That Umi she sure is something but I'm not sure what." with that he put his gun  
away.  



	4. Making Plans

Opposites Attract  
Chapter-4  
  
"Umi, Ms. Umi?" Hiirio said as he walked into her room. Umi was reading a book.  
" Yes, Hiirio?" Umi said looking up from her book.  
" Mokona come here I want to hold you! come here now, come on Mokona!" Relina screamed as she  
chased Mokona down the hallway.  
" Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mokona screamed as he was being chased.  
" Um, um, oh yeah, Umi would you like to go to the movies with me after lunch?" Hiirio asked while   
looking un comfortable with this situation.  
" Well," Umi said but was interrupted.  
" I'll understand if you say no," Hiirio said.  
" I'd love to," Umi said, and then got up " I think I'll go make lunch now." She then walked to the kitchen   
leaving Hiirio alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Master come here," Edgar, said, " I think we found the Gundum ship."  
" Really where?" Kilpmar said excitedly.  
" It's right there see near these mountain." Edgar said pointing towards a little dot.  
" Well good work prepare the ship," Kilpmar said as he walked over to the window.  
" Yes master," Edgar said as he hurried off to the ship room.  
" We found you my little pilots, where oh where can you pilots be, oh where oh where can you be?  
with you guns and Gundum you fly around, but we found you now mwhahahahahaha!" Kilpmar sings   
to the tune of oh 'where oh where has my little dog gone?'   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch everyone! Umi yells as she sets down a plate of sushi, fried rice and chicken Teriyaki.  
"Mmmmmmmm! this looks good, Umi" Duo said rubbing his hand together just waiting to be served.  
After Umi served everyone she then served herself.  
" So does anyone want to go on a hike with me after lunch?" Hikaru asked politely.  
" I'd love to but I'm afraid I'll have to not go because I must go to the market for something. and Fuu  
, Wufei and Relina will be accompanying me." Quatre said politely.  
" I'm sorry Hikaru, me and Hiirio are going to the Mall to look for something." mi said with a small   
frown.  
" I would be glad go with you Hikaru," Duo said with a small smile. " Um pas the sushi please."  
" Great, then we'll leave at the same time as everyone else." Hikaru said happily.  
" Ok who wants popsicles?" Umi said as she brought out some homemade popsicles. Then they all   
took one and ate them on the back porch.  



	5. Lip-locking for the first time

Opposites Attract  
Chapter-5  
  
  
" Ok we're off," Umi said as she drove off with Hiirio to the mall. " Where shall we go then?"  
" What, I thought we were going to the mall?" Hiirio said.  
" O I only said that so Duo would go with Hikaru, I think he has a slight crush on her." Umi explained  
" O, ok, well, um...oh, I know the carnival's in town why don't we go there?" Hiirio suggested.  
" Ok lets go," Umi, agreed.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Um he he," Edgar said nervously pushing his fingers together with sweat drop over head.  
" Yes Edgar?" Kilpmar answered, " What is it? Is the ship ready yet?"  
"Well about that, we haven't started yet," Edgar answered.  
" WHAT! Did you say?" Kilpmar screamed, " I thought you said you found where they were   
"Well about that, we thought that we had found them by the mountains since it was a weirdly shaped dot that  
wasn't on the map before but it was actually a..a..a..a..."  
"A what spit it out boy!" Kilpmar demanded.  
" It was a chocolate chip from he cookie I had that earlier that morning," Edgar said.  
" Out of my site now! and find those Gundum!" Kilpmar said to Edgar.  
"Yes, yes my master," Edgar responded with as he bowed to Kilpmar.  
  
~*~*  
  
" Ok are we all buckled in?" Quatre asked.  
" Yes," answered Fuu, Wufei, and Relina.  
" Then we're off, to the market!" Quatre announced. Then the four of them drove off.  
" Are you ready Duo?" Hikaru asked.  
" Yes are you Hikaru?" Duo said answering politely.  
" Yep sure am," Hikaru said as she handed Duo his water canteen filled with water, and his luggage.  
" What's all of this stuff?" Duo questioned as he put on the heavy backpack.  
" Oh, just the essentials you know water, food, first aid kit, towels, tent, sleeping bag, and fire wood." Hikaru  
answered.  
"What! This isn't a sleep over it's a hike." Duo said.  
" Yeah but you never know what you'll encounter," Hikaru said.  
" Ok I guess you're right," Duo said agreeing with Hikaru.  
" Then we're off!" Hikaru announced, then the two of them left for their hike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey Readers,  
Sorry I haven't written in like ages but I've been on vacation for like a month, in ocean city at my grandma's   
Beach house, which doesn't have a computer. (Which really stinks) But while I was down there I got some really good   
ideas for my stories. Also sorry for this chapter being so short but it'll be longer next time I promise. That's all  
for now. Ja ne.  
  
~*Writer By The Sea*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Big Balloon

Opposites attract  
Chapter six  
  
" Everyone left" Trowa thought as he sat their all alone." They left me." Trowa then fell asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Oh, my Hiirio, you're the best there is at this game," Umi said as Hiirio beat the shootout game.  
" Well, well sonny," said the man running to booth.  
"Omaakaduso," Hiirio said not even looking up at the man. A.N: if any one really knows how to spell that then can you tell me how please? Thanks.  
" Whoa! no need to get feisty," the man said," just wondering if you wanted to enroll in the spring  
Annual gunmanship contest, and I think you'd be able to win, I've been watching you and almost every hit has been a bulls eye."  
I think you have a chance of winning, I mean you've already won everything except my last teddy bear."  
*Hiirio shoots again*  
"Ok you've already won all my prizes," the man said grabbing the last teddy bear.  
" Hey mister do you think you could give me a bag for all these prizes? Please" said Umi.  
"What, you crazy girl?" The man said before Hiirio put the gun to his head," Sure missy I'd be glad to give you one.  
" Oh thank-you mister," Umi said with a smile on her face.  
" Heck, I'll even fill the empty spaces with helium so you won't have to carry it," The man said, " That is if your guy friend here will enroll in our contest.  
" Fine," said Hiirio.  
" O goody a big balloon full of stuffed animals." Umi said as she skipped off like a little girl holding Hiirio's hand.  
*. A.N.* I don't know how that would happen  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, my!" Fuu said as soon as they got to the mall.  
"What is it Mrs. Fuu?" Quatre said wit a concerned look on his face.  
"We forgot Mr. Trowa," Fuu answered.  
" Oh is that all?" Relina said with disgust," It's not like we forgot Hiirio, although that Umi is getting a little too close and I think Hiirio likes it."  
*Everyone else -_-; * (that mean a sweat drop of you didn't already know that.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Edgar!" Kilpmar screamed.  
"Yes master coming my master." Edgar said running into the room to see what was wrong.  
"Edgar send a letter to the press," Kilpmar said.  
"But master there is no press in Cephrio," Edgar told.  
" Yes I know I've just always wanted to say that," Kilpmar aid with a chuckle," no but now that you're here take a note."  
"Ok, what is it," Edgar said  
" I'd like you to meet Katzy," Kilpmar said.  
" I'd like you to meet Katzy," Edgar repeated.  
"Now go stick it somewhere you'll remember to look at I can't stand those clothes, go get a new wordrobe with the help of Emmy,"  
" Yes master, right away master I'd hate for your eyes to look upon something you disgust,"  
" Well I do everyday," Kilpmar said.A.N. if that didn't make since to you I'm sorry it was just weird, and I'm out of it today, sorry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Well Duo what would you like to do first?" Hikaru asked as they reached the destined spot." We can fish swim or set up camp."  
" How bout we set up camp then we fish, I'm hungry," said Duo. Hikaru giggled.  
" You're Funny Duo," Hikaru said," and that sounds fine to me, lets get started then shall we?" then the   
Two of them set up camp in about in one hour, since they set up their tents I mean like they had to be prepared  
For anything.  
" Ok, lets go fishing now," Hikaru, said excitedly.  
" OK!" Duo said in agreement. So the two of them grabbed their fishing stuff and got in the boat  
They started to paddle out until they were at the very best spot.  
" Ok, lets begin," Duo, said. With that they began to fish.  
**********************************************************  
A.N. o.k. If that chapter was a little confusing sorry, I feel so sorry for leaving Trowa out like that.  
O well he's back in so no need to worry. He ^_~. Well Ja ne.  
P.S. please review like I haven't gotten a review in weeks. -__-;  
  
*~Writer By The Sea~*  



	7. And Hikaru likes......

Opposites Attract  
Chapter 7  
  
"Puu Puu," Trowa heard as he woke up, as he slowly opened his eyes he saw a fluffy white figure looking at him.  
^-^" Puu!" said Mokona said as he jumped up and down on Trowa's lap.  
" Ahhhhh, help me," Trowa said in a monotone voice. Just then Umi and Hiirio drove up. Mokona hoped over to   
Umi as she stepped out of the car holding a string.  
" Have a good Trip?' Trowa said quietly.  
" Oh, it was so much fun," Umi said.  
" Yes pure fun," Hiirio said in agreement, his face not changing at all one little bit.  
" Hiiro! WHY ARE YOU AND UMI ARM IN ARM?" Relina said stomping her way over to the ground shaking a little bit.  
" Because he likes me and not you," Umi said sticking her tongue out at Relina. Relina stuck her tongue back out at Umi.  
Then, there was anger between the two. Sparks were flying.  
" The guys just sat down and watched as the cat fight continued.  
Then Umi pulled out her sword and Relina grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Wufei's Katana.  
" My Katana!!!!!!" Wufei screamed. Next thing they all knew Umi and Relina were being chased by Wufei.  
"Onnas!!" Wufei screamed.  
"Hiiro!!!!" Umi and Relina screamed running from the angry male  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
"Ok, Duo we've caught three fish," Hikaru said as they got out of the boat  
" Oh goody chow time!" Duo said to him self.  
" How bout I cook them," Duo said to Hikaru  
" Um I think I should cook I can't trust you, you might eat them all up," Hikaru said.   
" Oh you're so harsh I'll just go and wait," Duo said.  
"Oh I'm sorry how bout this you can help how bout that?" Hikaru said to Duo.  
" Ok, what can I do, he asked." He asked.  
" You can find us some chairs and a table of some sort and then set the table with the plates and other things like that out of my backpack," Hikaru said.  
" O ok," Duo said he then went into the forest to get some logs.  
  
Fifteen mins later  
  
" Ok Duo are you ready?" Hikaru asked.  
" Yes I just finished," Duo said.  
" Ok the fish is done," Hikaru, said as she brought the fish over to the table.  
" Oh goody these look good, "Duo said wit his mouth hanging wide open drooling.  
" I hope they are," Hikaru said.  
"Well let's dig in!" Duo said. Hikaru giggled.  
" You're funny Duo," Hikaru said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
" Um mater how is this wardrobe?" Edgar asked as he walked in wearing the exact same thing as Kiplmar.  
" Whoa it's Great!" Kilpmar said," Although it looks better on me,"  
"O master last time you made me take a note, why did you make me take that?" Edgar asked.  
" Why I forget, o yes, because I shall be sending you out to Find Duo and Katzy will be taking your place as my servant/love slave," Kilpmar answered.  
" But we never slept in bed together," Edgar said confused.  
" Yes, well she's my new love slave now even though you were not," Kilpmar answered.   
" O wait Edgar, you're forgetting Birdie," Kilpmar said.  
" Who's birdie?" Edgar asked.  
" O just you servant, and companion," Kilpmar answered.  
" O will she be my love slave?" Edgar said inthusiacly.  
" No, now go," Kilpmar, said.  
"Oh ok let's go birdie," Edgar thinking he'd find woman next to him a little blue bird flew down on to his arm.  
"Birdie?" Edgar said.  
"Yes this is birdie you didn't think it was a woman did you?" Kilpmar asked.  
"Well yes, I'll go now," Edgar said and then he left.  



	8. Tea, lots of it.

"Ok now that that fight is over." Wufei said.  
" Yeah," Relina said leaning onto Umi.  
"right," Umi said as the two young girls fainted.  
" Whoa, Wufei what did you do to them?" Quatre asked.  
" What all I did was get my katana back," Wufei answered.  
" Yeah but relina wouldn't give it you so we ended up getting sratched up alot," Umi said, limping over and sitting next to Hiiro.  
" This all would have not happened if you two could get along," Fuu said crossing her arms with a stern look on her face.   
" Oh do be quiete Ms. Know it all, it would have not happened if Ms. Perky over there would keep her hands of my man!" Relina said with her little nose high up in the air. Umi and Fuu then both grabed their swords.  
" Oh please no,1 help!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relina said as she was being chased by the two insulted mad girls.  
" ahem.........i'm not her man," said Hiiro, who was walking into the house.   
~~~after Umi and Fuu beat up Relina~~~  
" Ok that was fun," Umi said ,"I feel nice and refreshed."  
" YOU CALL BEATING ME UP REFRESHING?" Relina screamed.  
"Why yes i do do you have a problem with that?" said Umi as she sat back down, Hiiro was just stepping out with a cup of tea, when........... a little blue bird landed on his shoulder.  
" Why look Hiiro the cute little bird likes you," said the blue haired female. Umi then stood up and took the bird.  
" Excuse me miss, um could i have my bird back?" edgar asked.  
" Well certainly I'm sorry I didn't know this was your bird," Umi said with a cheery grin as she returned the bird to the little man.  
" Well next time you should have asked," Relina said sticking her tounge out at Umi after staiting that. Just thenw then Edgar looked at Relina and Relina looked at edgar.   
" da da da da da da," Edgar said with hearts in her eyes, since he was in love with relina, she is the prettiest thing he has ever seen.  
" Ewww get away!" Relina said backing away behind Quatre.  
" Weak onna," Wufei sputtered out as he walked into the house.  
" Would anyone else like a cup of tea?" Fuu asked as she too walked into the house. She picked up Mokona off Trowa's lap and walked into the house.  
" I would," Ttrowa silently said as he got up and walked into the house. 


	9. Aishiteru

Oppisites Atract  
chapter nine  
  
  
Warning if you see lots of ********************like that skip down till you see lts of ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ok? thanks. but if you don't mind hentai don't skip just read. sorry.  
  
Inside the house Trowa walked into the kitchen thinking he would fid Fuu, he found nothing. Fuu was no where in sight. Then He heard somthing behind him, He turned and saw Fuu, she was in the corner. She then fell , he caught her in his arms. She had been shot in the arm, and faited when she saw the blood.  
" Damn," Trowa muttered. He then stood up with Fuu still in his arms, and ran out side.  
" She she, has been shot," He muttered lowering his head as he stepped out side. Everyone else gasped.  
" How how could this happen?" Umi asked. Jus hen they saw a note saying this.......  
  
  
Dear Knights and Gundums,  
If you want you friend to live hand over one of your friends mainly Duo, or else she shall die in one day. I shot your friend houes ago but it was painless, so she didn't feel it. SO you acualy only have 12 hours.  
  
Sincerly,  
Katzy, head love slave, and spy of Kilpmar.   
  
  
" Kilpmar, damn," Wufei muttered. He then pulled out his Katana how i wish i could slit his throat. They theynn all took Fuu inside and put her on the bed.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Down in the lair of kilpmar we find our two main bad guys in bed. Preforming oral sex. Kilpmars tounge was up Katzy's you know what and Her lips were around his peinus. Just then Katzy screamed.Thye then stopped for a minuete.  
" This is your best sex time yet," Kilpmar complimented.  
" Well i'm not done," She said. She still had a shirt on whih was good. Then kipmar leaned forward and riped it off,{her boobs would have ripped it anyminuete anyway], then he bagen to suck them with all his might, and she took out a knife.  
" My love it has been fun, but we have to part," she then stabbed him right where his heart was, he then stopped sucking and fell ti the ground. She then put her clothes back on.   
" Eww he's a nasty thing i hate doing that, i will never do that again, unless the guy is tied up." She said with an evil smile.  
"Why my love,Why did you pretend? why did you end my life?" Kilpmar said pathetically.  
" Humph!, you'r no good at sex anyways." She said she then picked him up and threw him into the lake next to her window.  
" Ahh no that he's gone there will be no more sex, and i'll have an all female staff." she said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Back at the house fuu was hooked up to alot of equipment, good thing Umi was there or else, trowa or one of the guys would have had to take her clothes off so she could be hooked up to the machines which tell if she's alive or not. She was under the sheet completely, nothing coould been seen, well except her face. She moaned a little beep beep beep, she heard as she slowly rised. Trowa sat int the corner. Her sheet slipped down a little but she pulled it up trowa saw nothing. He blushed a little.  
So did she.   
" What happened?" She saked.  
" Yuo were shot in the arm, and faited from the loss of blood," He answered. She looked at her right arm, there was a wite bandage, with a red stain.  
" Oh my," She said,"did you......?"   
" No Umi did, i would not want to invade your privacy if there was a way not to," said the True Gentelmen.  
" Ok, thank-you," Fuu said. Just then Umi came in.  
" Oh good you're awake, i brought you some soup," Umi said." It's in a cup so you can just sip it."   
"Arigato," Fuu said as she smiled a bit. The Two girls hugged, and Trowa stood up.  
" I'll let you get your rest," Hesaid as he walked out. Then Umi told Fuu of what had happened when Trowa found ehr. After that Fuu felt tired and went to bed.  
!!!During the night!!!  
  
Trowa was tossing and turning, he was having a night mare, pictures and many different sens were popping into his head, most of fu falling, and her blood getting on Trowa's hands, he didn't know then but he was begenning to fal in love,.....With Fuu.  
He got up and walked out side. To his supirse Fuu was there too. She was in the rocking chair. Her hair glowed in the moon light, he just watched her. Rock back and forth bak and forth.   
" Aishiteru Fuu-chan," Trowa said. he then walked back to his room and fell aslep now dreaming of his love. 


	10. Spotted

Oppisites Attract  
chapter ten  
  
*Chirp Chirp* As Fuu woke up she heard the birds singing. She had fallen asleep. A Blue Jay and Sparrow were on her shoulder.   
" Oh why hello," She said they flew away but she did not know why. She looked up.  
" Oh my you startled me," Fuu said as she looked up to see Trowa.   
" Sorry," Trowa said as he sat down." I tend to keep to myself,"   
" Yeah? why is that?" Fuu asked," or should i have i not asked?"   
" No it's ok, i don't really know why," Trowa said." Um about yesturday,"   
" Yeah, thank-you for being there when you were i could have died," Fuu said, she kept her eyes on the blanket.  
" I don't know how to say this but when you fell down into my arms and you were limp, likeyou were deadwell I....I.....I.....I.." Trowa studered abit.  
" You what?" Fuu asked, putting her hand on his hand.  
" I was so scred Fuu, I coulndn't bare to lose you you're like nobody i ever met, i don't know how to say this but i love you," Trowa said. Fuu sat there stunned and blushing.  
" Well, i love you too Trowa, i have for awhile," She said as she looked up, Trowa had been staring at her and for the first time she could see emotion in his eyes. She moved his hair to one side, the two closed their eyes and leaned forward, they were about to kiss when.  
" Fuu? Fuu? Fuu are you out here?" They heard they backed away and wached Umi come around the corner.  
" Oh there you two are, breakfast is ready, come on" Uim said, she tehn walked back around the corner and left them.  
" We'll be right there," Fuu said," well we better go,"Fuu then kissed Trowa lightly on the cheek and began to walk twoards the kitchen.  
" Fuu............" Trowa sat there his hand on his cheek. At the Kitchen table they al talked about how they had worried about Fuu so much, Trowa juct ate, he was still stunned what was this feeling? how did it come to be? Did he like it? should he be happy? This was very new to him.  
" Please pass the Syrup," Umi said. "please pass the syrup,.......PLEASE PASS THE SYRUP!" she shouted until Trowa finally heard her.  
" oh what o right the syrup, here you go," Trowa handed her the syrup and they all ate in silenece. Then out came Edgar with Bidie on his shoulder.   
" Well good morning," Umi said," would you like some panckaes?" she handed him a plate of pankcakes with a fork and knife.  
"Why thank-you very much," Edgar said in reply. After breakfast.  
" I'm going to go for a walk,"Edgar said.  
" Oh ok, have fun," Fuu said. Edgar walked and walked he knew what eh was looking for and then he spotted it. 


	11. Update

For All of my fics, chapter whatever.  
  
  
  
Hey there to all my fans. From what i read I have about seven. Anyway. If there was a story of mine that you absolutely loved or just watned to see how it would turn out. Let me know. Ill continue it on my new account. If youd like to read my new or old stuff check out my accounts. I actually have I think three. Im not sure.   
  
Writer by the Sea,  
Gemini_Writer  
Gemini_Gator22  
  
  
So If there is any story of mine that you would like to see continued just say the word and I will try my best.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Gemini*~ 


End file.
